The New Mr Grey
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: Mrs. Grey brings baby Teddy to the office one day, and Andrea is sure she has never seen her boss so much in love. Oneshot. No smut, just lots of fluff. Set a month after Teddy's birth, post-FSF


**The New Mr. Grey**

* * *

"Grey Enterprise Holdings – Christian Grey's office, how may I help you?"

Andrea answered the phone at her desk in her usual manner: brisk and professional, but with a note of friendliness that set her apart from other CEO assistants. Unfortunately, the man on the other end of the line wasn't as friendly:

"Seriously? He's still deferring my calls?" The man snapped, sounding frustrated. "This is just unprofessional!"

Andrea pressed her lips together in annoyance. Mark Pulowski, the head of the HR department, was very impatient to get a meeting with Mr. Grey to discuss the new administrative directing position in Thailand. Mr. Grey had specifically ordered Mark to work it out with Sydney, the head of Administrative Affairs, but he still seemed to think this issue needed the big boss's personal attention. Mr. Grey instructed Andrea to deflect all of Mark's persistent calls, and Andrea resisted rolling her eyes at the man currently speaking very rudely to her over the phone:

"…can't avoid this forever! There are still major issues that need to be worked out – I need to see him, Andrea! Today!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Grey is currently very busy with the Canadian merger," Andrea rattled off efficiently. "There simply isn't any time. He might be able to see you later next week…"

"No, there's no time next week!" Mark shouted. "Why is it that Grey gets a month-long vacation, but he can't set aside an hour to speak to one of his department heads?"

Andrea resisted a sigh, sick of being on the receiving end of his tirade. "I'm not sure, sir, but I can ask him to schedule an appointment to meet with you within the next day or so. I can't make any guarantees that he will see you, however."

Mark was still upset, but, thankfully, there didn't seem to be any other reason for him to continue ranting. He finally hung up the phone, not before grumbling angry curses toward his boss Andrea knew he would never be brave enough to say to his face. She rolled her eyes as she put the phone back in the holster and turned back to her computer.

Andrea had been intercepting calls like these for the past three days or so. Since Mr. Grey had come back from paternity leave, there seemed to be a greater number of miffed employees demanding things from him. They, like Andrea, were shocked that their powerful and standoffish CEO would take so much time off for something that could be done by his wife or nanny. Unlike Andrea, however, they all seemed to believe he had just taken an extra-long vacation in the Bahamas and told everyone otherwise.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and Andrea looked up. She first noticed Sawyer, one of Mr. Grey's personal security men, step out of the elevator with a large black bag slung over his shoulder. Behind him walked Anastasia Grey, Mr. Grey's gorgeous wife, wearing a simple blue shift dress and flats. A baby carrier was tucked in her arm, and when she stepped out, she smiled brightly at Andrea.

Andrea felt her heart speed up with giddy delight when she saw the carrier – that must surely be Theodore, Mr. Grey's newborn son whom Andrea hadn't met yet. She leapt up from her chair as Sawyer and Mrs. Grey approached her desk.

"Mr. Sawyer – Mrs. Grey," Andrea greeted professionally, and a warm smile couldn't help but reach her lips as she looked at the baby carrier Mrs. Grey set on the desk. Within the mass of blankets in it she could just make out a tiny pink fist and a tuft of dark hair.

"Hi Andrea," Mrs. Grey smiled at her in a friendly way, taking the diaper bag from Sawyer. He muttered a quick farewell before heading back toward the elevators. "Is Christian around? I wanted to surprise him for lunch."

Andrea stared at her for a moment, eyes wide. "Oh. Well, he's in his office speaking with some of his partners now, Mrs. Grey. Do you want me to let him know you're here?" Andrea quickly reached for her phone, but Mrs. Grey shook her head, a gleam in her eye.

"No, that's okay – I'll tell him myself." She pulled out her BlackBerry and sent a quick text to Mr. Grey. "And please, call me Ana," she added, glancing up and smiling kindly at Andrea.

Andrea simply smiled back; Mrs. Grey was her boss's wife, and she doubted very much she would ever feel comfortable calling her by her first name. As a distraction, she looked down at the tiny bundle of blankets in the carrier, which began to squirm slightly. "Is this him?" she asked, her adoring smile threatening to break her face in two. She leaned over the desk, trying to get a better look at him, and Mrs. Grey giggled, smiling adoringly at her son too.

"Yes, this is him," she cooed, reaching in the carrier and shifting the blanket so his tiny face was visible. "Little Teddy…"

He had obviously just woken up from a nap, and he squirmed fretfully, scrunching his eyes and nose in annoyance. The pacifier clipped to his onesie had slipped from his mouth, and his mother quickly placed it back at his lips. He immediately started suckling on it, and, placated, drifted back off to sleep. Andrea pressed a hand to her heart, a huge smile still spread across her face – he was truly one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen.

"Oh, he's adorable," Andrea admired in a quiet voice, wary of waking him. Mrs. Grey smiled softly, stroking his tiny soft cheek with love in her eyes.

"He's just like his daddy," she said with an amused look, and the two women smiled indulgently at each other.

Mr. Grey's office doors finally opened, and out stepped the man himself, followed by three other people. One of the men in suits was speaking to him about redundancies, but Mr. Grey wasn't listening – he stood gazing at his wife and son with a joyful smile on his face. Andrea doubted she had ever seen him look this happy.

Mr. Grey began striding over to them, slipping off his suit jacket and undoing his cufflinks. The businessmen, clearly bewildered, followed him. The one speaking brought up redundancies again, but Mr. Grey cut him off:

"Talk to Cat down in M&A – she's in charge of the Midwest sector of GEH Administration. I'm fairly confident the redundancies can be kept to a minimum – just keep me informed, okay?" He spoke with finality, and the businessmen had no choice but to be satisfied. They said their polite goodbyes to Mr. Grey before shuffling off toward the elevators.

Mr. Grey finally reached the desk, folding up the sleeves of his white button-down shirt and grinning happily at his wife. He wordlessly handed Andrea his discarded suit jacket, which she immediately took and hung on the coat rack behind her.

"Hello, beautiful."

Andrea turned back around in time to see Mr. Grey sweep his wife up in his arms and kiss her deeply. Mrs. Grey giggled against him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Andrea looked away at this rather inappropriate display of affection, feeling a bit uncomfortable and shocked – could this happy, love-struck fool really be her boss?

People milling around had stopped to stare gormlessly at Mr. and Mrs. Grey, looking about as surprised as Andrea felt. Many of the women gazed at Mrs. Grey, reproachful and jealous, while many of the men simply smirked in amusement.

"…And who do we have here?" Mr. Grey finally broke away from his wife to look adoringly at his son in the carrier. He secured his rolled-up sleeves around his elbows before gently reaching into the mass of blankets with both hands. Slowly and carefully, he picked up the tiny baby, who was squirming around in his little blue onesie.

"Hey there…" he cooed, bringing Teddy to his chest so that his tiny head and fists rested against his father's shoulder. Mr. Grey's large hand braced his son's back and neck, cradling him gently, and Andrea was sure she had never in her life seen anything as precious as the scene right in front of her.

Mrs. Grey was smiling at her husband, looking just about as affected as Andrea. The two women glanced at each other and smiled again.

"Andrea," Mr. Grey finally addressed her, and Andrea looked at him. He had turned his body to face her, but continued to smile happily down at the little child in his arms. "May I introduce you… to the _new_ Mr. Grey?"

Mrs. Grey laughed, and Mr. Grey smirked up at Andrea, whose answering smile was practically face-splitting. In the three years she had known Mr. Grey, she had never seen him like this – he was truly happy, and Andrea was so delighted for him.

"He's beautiful, sir," she said, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She quickly cleared her throat, trying to mask her sudden emotion. "Um… by the way, Mr. Pulowski called again. He's still upset you won't meet with him about Thailand."

"I'll give him a call later today. Thank you," Mr. Grey nodded, and Andrea could only blink in surprise. He shifted the baby on his shoulder to a more comfortable position. "Please hold all my calls for the next hour or so, though – I'm having lunch with my family." He grinned brightly at Mrs. Grey, who smiled lovingly back at him. She leaned up to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek before moving to kiss Teddy on the head.

"Of course, sir," Andrea said quickly, trying to maintain her professionalism. "Shall I make a reservation for you somewhere?"

"No need – we'll eat in my office." Mr. Grey gently placed Teddy back in the carrier before relieving his wife of the large diaper bag. She picked up the baby carrier with both hands. "Call the cafeteria downstairs, have them send up something. Stir fry sound okay, baby?" He turned to Mrs. Grey, smiling suddenly, and she grinned back, obviously sharing a private joke.

"Sounds wonderful, Christian."

"I'll call down and have someone bring it up," Andrea confirmed, sitting back down in her chair, and Mr. Grey nodded. She watched as the small family began to move toward his office; Mr. Grey wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her to his side. The two gazed at each other lovingly as they walked toward his office. Mrs. Grey said something, and Mr. Grey responded by laughing and kissing her on the forehead.

Once the doors had closed behind them, everyone in the office who had stood watching this little display immediately began whispering feverishly with one another. Andrea ignored the chatter as she quickly diverted all her calls to voicemail, still smiling to herself. Screw calling down to the cafeteria – she was going there directly and placing the lunch order herself. If she hurried, she could meet up with a few of her office friends on the way and quickly update them on what was sure to become the office gossip for the rest of the day. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her BlackBerry, headset, and I.D. badge before scurrying toward the elevators.

Andrea continued to smile to herself. For months, almost all the office gossip had centered around Mr. Grey – his sudden change from the cold, angry bachelor to the happy, loved-up married man. And now, there was this new baby…

Andrea giggled to herself. _The new Mr. Grey... s_ he could really get used to gossip like this.


End file.
